yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pride of Justice
Guilty_Gear_Accent_Collage_by_dignifiedjustice.jpg A new group of Heroes have come aboard... Tired of being the bad guy at times.. Kodi has made a group..finding villians and people to save.. it seems that instead of killing the innocent.. she rather.. save them.. seeing different views of the world.. it seemed her world.. needed her the most.Thus this group will not only save but they will even kill the enemies before the civilains.. giving them a sense of justice to the families they had destroyed and so forth.Though it's not easy getting into the P.O.J. '''Thus Miss Superior will have to actually think your willing to actually become a Hero for this dreadful town.. even if its saving... an enemy of yours that is a civilian... Therefore her saying.."You must seperate some emotions from your job."''' Clan Perks *Some Civilians will love you as others will depise you. *Cops can't stand you, while some will aide you in your missions *Some will pay you for your job as others might trik you into the enemy *You will be unknown as a Hero when you dont have your suit on.. therefore annoymous Position- Vigilante's Young-Justice-anime-cartoon.jpg Vigilante is a man or a woman who takes the law into their own hands,they can be similar to antiheroes and tend to work outside the law as some of their method includes murder or violence. However, by ignoring the justice system, a vigilante could inevitably cause troubles during their actions and had a chance to made a grave mistake by end up killing a wrongfully convicted person and worse, take an innocent life as well. Leaders tumblr_mg4d6g8vBG1qfz1lyo1_500.jpg Group Leaders: Major Glory Also known as Nick Dawson, He's human peak strength along with the ability to fly.He wears an all american suit, that stands for Pride and Justice..Being the leader of Pride of Justice.. He needed an apprentice, to take on the legacy of this organization.. therefore finally finding Kodi, Who has alot of Pride, and Learning Justice... He has all his beleifs on the female. Valhallen The Godish like Man, who possesses a guitar to use as a weapon, Thus he can bring out bolts of electricity from strumming his guitar.. Though he is the rebel of Pride of Justice.. Always getting on Major Glory's nerves. Krunk Capable of being the strength within the gang, being big and purple...is all Majory Glory Needs.. His strength is ten times stronger than any human.. Though Glory only uses him for dangerous missions. The Three super heroes..who created Pride of Justice.. wanting young people like Kodi an Jayce to join up an become the Pride of Justice.. Therefore... they will soon have a group of vigilantes.. bringing the name they fight for.. This group is about Pride... pride that will stand before the evil. =►ＳＡＭＥＺＵＫＡ ＧＡＫＵＥＮ= Kodi's Group of Vigilante's.. Thus ever since Jayce had left her room.. She'd been more serious about this..Only to be the first Torabaasu to actualy become something quite good.. Though being the only one within it.. She will soon beleive within herself. and With all the Pride she has. Miss Superior 32.png Jailbird 0000000.png Bulldozer Dasddad.png Frostbite whitequeenweb.jpg Lucha-rette 3afcf411c60dcbd12c6f5d6e52ff7dcf.jpg Black Light Moon knight ink and marker by BiggDave.jpg Group Jackets tumblr_mvpf989iCY1sfmne1o1_500.jpg Each Member will posses a Black and Red Jacket..(Kodi's Group) Or a Pride of Justice Jacket(Blue and White) Therefore if more are willing to be more heroic, They will wear the Blue and White.. If one is a vigilante and do whatever they please thus being Heroic and prideful they will posess the black and red jacket... There fore these Jacekts are for the members of Pride of Justice.. Thus being easier for them to scan for there Ally.. within a large crowd.. or letting there enemies know who they are Category:Vigilante Category:Organization Category:Gang